Dont Kill Me by Your Ego
by Blangel
Summary: "Kita tak usah meneruskan ini lagi. Ini sangat salah" ucap seorang wanita "Tidak ! Aku tak akan mau melepasmu! Brengsekk" Jawab seorang pria dengan bentakannya. Yaa... wanita itu tak menyangka bahwa mencintai seorang pria justru akan membuat hidupnya sangat rumit dan menjebak ia di antara dua dunianya. Di sis


**_Title : Dont kill me by your ego_**

 ** _Author : Seiraa_rael_**

 ** _Chapter : 1_**

 ** _Warning : Cerita mengandung Rate M._**

Jeprett... jeprettt...

Dengan sinar blitz yang keluar dari kamera seorang fotografer ternama, seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, imut dan indah bersinar dengan gayanya dengan pakaian koleksi musim gugur dari Versace. Ia tampak menguasai berbagai macam gaya didepan kamera. Tunggu, cantik dan imut? Ya, wanita itu merupakan seorang model yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan imut persis remaja. Hanya saja ia adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Memiliki fisik dan wajah seperti remaja berusia 17 tahun.

"Selesaii... kerja bagus kyungsoo!!" Ucap fotografer itu semangat sambil tersenyum lebar dan memberikan jempolnya kepada wanita tadi.

Benar sekali, nama wanita itu ialah kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo. Seorang Top model yamg berperawakan sangat cantik dan imut yang berusia 24 tahun. Dengan rambut ikal hitamnya yang panjang, kulit seputih salju, hidung yang mancung, doe eyes yang besar dan bulat serta bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Uuurghh... sudah dapat di bayangkan betapa cantik nya seorang Do Kyungsoo bukan? Ia bahkan sudah mengelilingi dunia dengan karir modelingnya. Ia juga sudah sangat sering bekerja sama dengan beberapa pemilik brand terkemuka. Baik itu dalam komersil, majalah dan sebagainya.

"Sudah selesai kah jongdae?" Tanya kyungsoo memastikan lagi.

"Ya kyung, kau bisa istirahat" jawab si fotografer tadi a.k.a Jongdae, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kemudian masuk keruang ganti. Kim Jongdae, seorang fotografer yang memang hanya bekerja pada Kyungsoo. Ia jarang memotret model lain selain kyungsoo. Agensinya yang menempatkan seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ne?" Ujar kyungsoo yang tampak sudah mengganti bajunya dan juga sudah menghapus make-up nya. Omfg, walaupun sudah menghapus make-up, kecantikan wanita satu ini tetap bersinar. Tipe yang digilai oleh banyak kaum lelaki.

"Oke.. hati-hati. Dan... semoga kau sukses kyungsoo." jawab jongdae yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih jongdae, kau juga" balas kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia segera memeluk jongdae dengan erat.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu jongdae" ujar kyungsoo pelan.

"Hei tak apa... aku juga kyungsoo. Nanti kita sering bertemu ya diluar" ujar jongdae setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Ahahahah baiklah... bye..." jawab kyungsoo sambil pergi melangkah keluar ruangan.

Kyungsoo lalu melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukuk 19.00 Pm. Ia pun keluar dari gedung agensi dan memacu mobilnya menuju ke sebuah tempat. Ia mendengarkan lagu dari speaker mobilnya dan melihat-lihat jalanan didepannya sambil memikirkan hal yang membuat senyumnya tak lepas sedari tadi. Semoga pilihannya ini membuat hidupnya jauh lebih baik nanti.

Setelah mengendarai mobil sekitar lima belas menit, kyungsoo sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ia pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun memasuki sebuah tempat.

Cling...

Pintu kafe terbuka memperlihatkan kyungsoo yang masuk. Benar... tempat tujuan kyungsoo ialah sebuah kafe. Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, Ia langsung menarik perhatian banyak orang yang kagum melihat sosok cantik didepan mereka. Rata-rata orang yang ada disana tau kalau wanita cantik didepan mereka ialah seorang Top Model. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari seseorang tanpa tau bahwa ada seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kyungsoo... kesini" pekik seseorang. Kyungsoo lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan tadaaa... ia menemukan seorang wanita imut yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia lalu melangkah dengan senyuman yang mengembang ke tempat wanita imut tadi. Tanpa babibu ia langsung saja duduk dan merileks kan tubuhnya.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah eoh?" Ujar si wanita imut tadi sambil meminum Hot chocolate yang ada didepannya.

"Geurae xiu... aku lelah.." jawab kyungsoo seadanya lalu membuka dan melihat-lihat buku menu didepannya. Ya nama wanita itu ialah xiumin. Satu-satunya teman akrab kyungsoo yang bekerja sebagai karyawan disebuah perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan, seoul.

"Ehmm.. chogiyo agasshi... mau pesan apa?" Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan wanita datang sambil membawa buku kecil dan pena.

"Aku mau...

"Kyaaa... anda Do Kyungsoo bukan?" Ujar pelayan tadi sambil membulatkan mata nya terkejut. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya saat hendak menyebutkan pesanannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan pelayan tersebut.

"Geurae, Nan Do Kyungsoo imnida" jawab kyungsoo sangat ramah. Tak lupa ia berdiri sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Semua orang yang berada didalam kafe terkagum-kagum melihat kesopanan dan keramahan Seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"O.. omo.. Nan Park Jimin Imnida. Omonaa... aku sangat bahagia bertemu anda. Aku mengagumi anda nona... omonaa..." Jimin melonjak-lonjak lucu yang mengundang senyuman dari beberapa orang.

"Senang bertemu anda Park Jimin-sshi" jawab kyungsoo ramah.

"Bo-bolehkah kita berfoto sebentar agasshi?" Tanya jimin takut-takut.

"Tentu saja jimin-sshi" jawab kyungsoo lagi.

"Omonaaa... baiklaaah" jimin langsung bersemangat kembali dan mengeluarkan handphone dari celemeknya.

"Ha-hana.. dul.. set.." jepreett...

Jimin langsung melihat kameranya dan tersenyum sangat manis. Xiumin juga tersenyum melihat adegan didepannya. Kyungsoo tetap saja ramah dan sopan walaupun ia tau bahwa yeoja itu sangat lelah sehabis bekerja.

"Eoh.. gamsahamnida.. jeongmal... o.. omona.. maaf telah mengganggu waktu agasshi." ujar jimin kembali membungkuk yang dibalas membungkuk oleh kyungsoo.

"Nan gwaenchana Jimin-sshi" jawab kyungsoo ramah.

"Omo.. a.. aku lupa.. anda mau pesan apa kyungsoo agasshi?" Tanya jimin sembari mengambil pena dan buku kecil yang sempat dijatuhkannya tadi karena ia terlalu terkejut berjumpa kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah jimin dan langsung duduk kembali serta melihat buku menu.

"Aku pesan satu Hot Green tea, satu Mineral water dan satu Jjajangmyun" jawab kyungsoo.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencatat pesanan kyungsoo di bukunya.

"Jja.. silahkan ditunggu ne Kyungsoo agasshi" ujar jimin dengan sopan sembari tersenyum manis dan pergi kedapur.

"Wow... gadis itu sangat bersemangat eoh" ucap xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.. aku suka penggemar yang seperti itu." Timpal kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. aku mau bertanya. Tetapi.. jangan marah eoh?" Tanya xiumin tiba-tiba membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan mengangguk pelan.

"Eumm... kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minho? Apa ia masih mengejarmu?" Tanya xiumin menyelidik.

"Ooh ayolah xiumin... aku baru saja sampai dan kau bertanya tentang dia. Haahh... lagipula aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuknya" Jawab kyungsoo sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Yang dengan segera mengundang tatapan lapar dari seorang pria yang tak berhenti memandangnya sejak ia masuk kedalam kafe.

"Hahaha kau ini sangat cantik kau tau? Wajar saja minho tergila-gila padamu. Apa... apa kau belum bisa melupakan si dia itu? Belajarlah membuka hatimu lagi kyung. Semenjak kau putus dengannya, kau belum pernah mencoba lagi bukan?" Tanya xiumin lagi dan menatap prihatin yeoja didepannya ini.

"Aahh aku ini wanita dewasa xiu, lagipula aku ini seorang model yang selalu tampil seksi di depan kamera. Aku akan mau serius dengan pria lainnya kalau aku sudah berhenti. Aku tidak mau orang tua pria itu mengira aku adalah wanita yang tidak serius nantinya. Dan juga kau benar sekali, aku... aku juga belum bisa melupakannya" ucap kyungsoo yang kemudian memelankan suranya dibagian akhir kalimat.

"Ya aku tau. Didepan kamera kau sangat menggoda kyung, tetapi disebaliknya? Ternyata memikirkan calon mertua" ejek xiumin.

"Tenanglah, kau akan bisa melupakannya kyungsoo. Aku yakin itu" sambung xiumin lagi.

"Sialan.. kau mengejekku.. hhmmm aku harap xiu... aku harap." ucap kyungsoo kesal dan dibalas dengan tertawaan oleh xiumin. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

 _Other side_

"Ternyata benar... !!! Do kyungsoo... sangat indah... benar-benar sosok yang indah" gumam pria tadi dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"Astagaa.. bagaimana bisa wanita secantik dan semenarik ini Do kyungsoo" gumam pria tadi lagi. Ia merasakan debaran di dada kirinya.

Pria itu lalu membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, ia lalu menutup telepon dan menyeringai kearah kyungsoo. Seringai yang... menyeramkan????

"Kau akan menjadi milikku kyungsoo... kau harus menjadi milikku" gumam pria tadi.

"Sayang... maaf aku terlambat" ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba datang menarik semua fokus pria tadi. Pria itu pun melihat seorang wanita didepannya.

"Tak apa" jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum dan melirik kyungsoo yang kini tengah tertawa.

 _Milikku... yaa.. akan menjadi milikku_. Gumam pria tadi

Setelah beberapa lama berbicara sambil meminum dan memakan pesanan mereka, kyungsoo dan xiumin pun pergi dari cafe tersebut. Pria tadi tak berkedip memandang kyungsoo yang berjalan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan pria tersebut. Pria itu memandang lekat wajah kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo tersenyum tipis yang membuat jantung pria tadi serasa hampir meledak.

"Sayang.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita yang berada disamping pria itu.

"Y.. ya.. aku baik-baik saja" jawab pria tadi.

Astagaa.. aku bisa gila. Batin si pria.

"Malam ini ke apartemenku ya... hmm aku menginginkanmu" ucap wanita itu lagi sambil mengelus seduktif tangan pria yang itu.

"Tentu" jawab si pria.

 _Cih, dasar murahan"._ Batin pria itu lagi sambil memandang wanita didepannya.

 _Skiptime_

Kyungsoo dan xiumin kini sampai di apartemen elit mereka. Mereka berdua tinggal bersama karena kyungsoo dan xiumin telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka sama-sama di jepang. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama saja. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan kesepian bukan?

"Xiumin... aku mau berhenti sebagai model" ucap kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah berada diruang tamu.

"Apaa?? Kau itu model kyung. Kau keliling dunia, memakai brand-brand ternama, bertemu orang-orang terkenal dan sebagainya, mengapa mau berhenti?" Tanya xiumin yang sontak terkejut dengan pernyataan kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku mau hidup normal saja xiu, aku lelah bekerja seperti ini. Selalu ada skandal tertentu ketika hidup di sorot kamera terus-terusan. Belum lagi para sasaeng fans. Itu sangat tak menyenangkan dan bahkan tak nyaman. Dan juga sedikitpun kesalahan atau ketidak sengajaan pasti dibesar-besarkan oleh media play. Kalau sudah begitu juga hanya tinggal menunggu suatu hari dimana aku akan terkena skandal besar dan menggemparkan orang tuaku dijepang. Aku tak mau itu terjadi." ucap kyungsoo lemah sambil menerawang jauh mengingat karirnya yang selama ini ia jalani. Memang sangat tidak mudah. Terlebih semua orang tau betapa terkenalnya seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia pernah disangka tidur dihotel dengan seorang pria karena saat itu paparazzi mengambil foto seseorang yang sedikit mirip dengannya sedang bercumbu di lorong hotel. Bahkan ia pernah disangka mengonsumsi narkoba karena suatu kesalah pahaman yang ditimbulkan dari pihak yang iri dengannya. Hal itu selalu membuat orang tua nya cemas. Terlebih sang ibu yang akan menangis karena takut itu adalah kenyataan. Dan ia mana bisa mencari pasangan kalau begini. Bisa-bisa calon mertuanya akan selalu meragukannya.

"Hmm yaa, itulah hidup jadi publik figur kyung, aku mengerti" ucap xiumin sambil mengangguk paham. Ia tau bagaimana perjuangan dan pertahanan kyungsoo selama ini.

"Memang berat hidup dengan sorotan kamera, apalagi media gencar meliput sampai hal-hal pribadi." Sambung xiumin lagi dan diangguki setuju oleh kyungsoo.

"Aku menjalani ini sudah dari umur 16 tahun, sudah 8 tahun artinya. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup xiu. Kontrak ku untuk tahun ini juga sudah habis." Ujar kyungsoo lagi. Sebenarnya kyungsoo menjadi model hanya demi mengabulkan keinginan sang adik. Lebih tepatnya mendiang adik perempuannya.

"Arrasseo... hmm,.. Kau sudah bicara ke boss mu?" Tanya xiumin.

"Sudah xiu, awalnya ia menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia mengizinkan juga. Dan juga kapan-kapan dia ingin aku membantunya dengan pemotretan dan aku menyetujuinya karena ia pria yang sangat baik. Sudah seperti appa ku. Aku juga memutuskan tadi ialah pemotretan terakhirku sebagai model tetap." Jelas kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau memang sudah memikirkannya matang-matang ya?" Tanya xiumin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Begitulah xiu, aku sudah menetapkannya" jawab kyungsoo mantap.

"Kyung, jadi kau mau mencoba kerja apa?" Tanya xiumin.

"Molla... Jadi pegawai sepertimu mungkin" jawab kyungsoo asal. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ingin merasakan jadi pegawai kantoran. Selama ini jadwal hidupnya tidak beraturan bukan? Dan dengan begini mungkin sedikit hidup monoton akan membuat hidupnya sedikit menyenangkan.

"Jinjja??? oh iya kyung, kau kan pernah lulus kuliah di jurusan ekonomi, bagaimana kalau kau coba melamar di perusahan tempat ku bekerja?" Tawar xiumin mengusulkan gagasannya.

"Boleh xiu, kapan aku harus mengajukan lamaran?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menerawang, mengingat ia pernah menyempatkan kuliah disela-sela karirnya.

"Besok saja kyung, sekalian saja kau pergi denganku" jawab xiumin pasti.

"Oke, kalau begitu malam ni bantu aku membuat surat lamaran xiu" pinta kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu kyung. Kita pakai saja format punya ku dulu" jawab xiumin dan mereka berdua lalu tersenyum setuju.

Malam itu xiumin membantu kyungsoo membuat surat lamaran kerja. Kyungsoo sepertinya memang serius ingin berhenti dari dunia permodelan. Tetapi tak sepenuhnya berhenti. Ia akan memenuhi panggilan bos nya sewaktu-waktu. Boss nya itu orang yang sangat baik kepada kyungsoo sedari dulu, jadi ia mau juga membantu agensi nya kalau mereka membutuhkan.

Skip time

Pagi ini, xiumin dan kyungsoo pergi ke kantor menggunakan mobil xiumin. Kyungsoo memakai pakaian kerja yang baru dibelinya dua bulan yang lalu. Awalnya pakaian itu dibelinya untuk hadiah salah satu staff yang berulang tahun di agensinya. Staff yang bekerja sama dengannya, tetapi ia salah membeli sehingga ia rasa takkan muat. Jadi ia membeli hadiah lain dan menyimpan setelan kerja itu. Pakaian itu begitu pas dengan tubuh nya yang sintal. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan ia tata sedemikian rupa. Pakaian kantoran itu justru tambah membuat kyungsoo semakin cantik.

"Kau sangat cantik kyung" puji xiumin yang sedang mengemudi mobil.

"Hehe kau sendiri sangat imut xiu" balas kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tertawa dan bercanda sepanjang perjalanan.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka pun sampai di perusahaan tempat xiumin bekerja, Myceoft corp. Perusahaan terbesar yang banyak cabang hampir di semua negara maju dicseluruh dunia. Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang industri dan teknologi. Yang di seoul ini ialah pusatnya, makanya kantornya sangat besar dan bertingkat-tingkat.

Dan setelah memarkirkan mobil, xiumin dan kyungsoo pun memasuki kantor. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki pertamanya memasuki gedung, kyungsoo langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua mata memandang ke arah top model wanita itu. Siapa yang tak kenal kyungsoo? Mereka pikir kyungsoo akan mengadakan pemotretan disini. Xiumin pun membawa kyungsoo ke bagian penerimaan pegawai baru agar kyungsoo bisa menyerahkan berkasnya. Kyungsoo lalu duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu bersama xiumin untuk menerima formulir setelah berkasnya di periksa.

 _Other side_

Tok tok tok...

Terdengar ketukan dari luar ruangan kerja. Seorang pria menekan tombol yang membuka pintu ruangannya dari sisi kanan mejanya. Kemudian pintu terbuka secara otomatis dan masuk lah seorang karyawan.

"Jweosonghamnida menganggu waktu anda Presdir kim, tetapi hari ini ada beberapa yang melamar pekerjaan." Ucap orang tadi yang telah memasuki ruang kerja pria ini sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Seleksi dengan baik. Dan siapa saja ketiga orang itu, apa lulusannya?" Tanya si presdir Kim bernada dingin sambil memeriksa beberapa laporan diatas meja kerjanya, yaa... Ia harus tau predikat karyawannya.

"Baik presdir Kim Jongin. Ada tiga orang lagi hari ini. Mereka bertiga ialah wanita. Mereka bernama Kim hin ah, jung krystal dan Do kyungsoo" ucap karyawan itu lagi.

Seketika pria yang bernama Kim Jongin itu langsung tersentak dan berhenti membaca laporannya. Do kyungsoo??? Do kyungsoo si Top Model tadi kah yang mendaftar?

Masih tetap dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya, ia memandang karyawannya. Karyawan yang dipandangi tadi pun langsung menunduk.

"Untuk yang bernama Do kyungsoo, aku yang akan menyeleksi. Panggil dia" perintah jongin, tetap dengan suara dinginnya.

"Tapi presdir tidak pernah menyeleksi orang secara langsung" Ujar orang tadi mendadak heran.

"Kau bertanya?" Tanya jongin yang membuat orang tadi berdebar kencang dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ma.. maafkan saya presdir, akan saya panggil dia" jawab orang tadi yang seketika ketakutan dan membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan jongin dengan segera.

"Hmm menarik. Apakah itu memang kau?" Gumam jongin sambil mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya. Wanita itu kah?

T.B.C

Maaf kalau terdapat typo.


End file.
